danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
ניקולו מקיאוולי
המקור:גלי צהל - האוניברסיטה המשודרת thumb|ימין|הפסל של מקיאבלי ליד הכניסה לגלריה אופיציצילם:JoJanניקולו מקיאוולי (1527-1469) הוא אחד מההוגים המשפיעים ביותר בהיסטוריה של המחשבה המדינית. ההגות הפוליטית המערבית ב-500 השנים האחרונות היא במידה לא מעטה התמודדות בלתי-פוסקת עם מקיאוולי - בראש בראשונה משום שמקיאוולי תקף את העקרונות המרכזיים של המסורת הפילוסופית והאתית של המערב וסלל את הדרך להתפתחות העולם המודרני. גישתו האמפירית והריאליסטית לעולמו של האדם ולפוליטיקה, וסגנונו הנועז והמשוחרר ממוסכמות, עושים את הגותו לרלוונטית גם בימינו. סדרת ההרצאות זו תציג את משנתו המגוונת של מקיאוולי על ידי דיון במספר נושאים מרכזיים: היחס בין פוליטיקה ומוסר, אלימות ועורמה, מקומה של הדת, ועוד. נבחן את יצירותיו הפוליטיות העיקריות, ה"נסיך" הידוע לשמצה, וה"דיונים", ספרו השאפתני והמעמיק ביותר; ונביט גם ביצירותיו הספרותיות, כמו המחזה "מנדראגולה". נבדוק לבסוף מהי מורשתו והשפעתו של מקיאוולי אחרי מאות שנים של פולמוס שהפכו אותו לסמל מרכזי של התרבות המערבית. רשימת ההרצאות : # הנסיךלהאזנה הקש כאן # מוסר ופוליטיקה להאזנה הקש כאן # רציונאליות ואי-רציונאליות להאזנה הקש כאן # ריאליזם פוליטי להאזנה הקש כאן # מקיאוולי ודת להאזנה הקש כאן # טבע האדם להאזנה הקש כאן # פוליטיקה, תהילה ומשמעות החיים להאזנה הקש כאן # הדיונים להאזנה הקש כאן # תפיסת ההיסטוריה להאזנה הקש כאן # הכוח שבעורמה להאזנה הקש כאן # מקיאוולי על אלימות להאזנה הקש כאן # מלחמה ושלום # מורשתו של מקיאוולי המרצה: ד"ר הלי זמורה מלמד במחלקה להיסטוריה כללית באוניברסיטת בן גוריון - ההרצאה בגלי צה"ל מיידי יום שני 20:30 * לפרטים נוספים ראו את הערך בויקיפדיה העברית על הספר:דיונים thumb|ימין|עטיפת הספר הפנייה לערך מורחב:דיונים ספרו של ניקולו מקיאוולי דיונים על עשרת הספרים הראשונים של טיטוס ליוויוס מאת ניקולו מקיאוולי. תירגמה מאיטלקית: מרים שוסטרמן-פדובאנו. הוצאת שלם, 265 עמ', 99 שקלים מהויקיפדיה האנגלית היונים על עשרת הספרים הראשונים של טיטוס ליוויוס מאת ניקולו מקיאוול עוסק בהיסטוריה הקלאסית רומא העתיקה הקדומה. מקיאוולי מציג את זה כמו סדרה של שיעורים איך יש להתחיל ולבנות רפובליקה . זוהי עבודה גדולה יותר מאשר הנסיך, וזה מסביר בצורה ברורה את היתרונות של הרפובליקות. זה כולל את הגרסאות המוקדמות של המושג של איזונים ובלמים, וקובע את עליונותו של רפובליקה על נסיכות. זה הפך להיות אחד הטקסטים המרכזיים של הרפובליקניזם . ציטטות (כדי שיהיה ברור אני הביא גם את המקור באנגלית) # "למעשה, כאשר יש בשילוב תחת החוקה אותו נסיך, האצילות, ואת כוחו של העם, אז אלה שלושת המעצמות יהיה לצפות ולשמור אחד את השני באופן הדדי לבדוק". הספר I, II פרק “In fact, when there is combined under the same constitution a prince, a nobility, and the power of the people, then these three powers will watch and keep each other reciprocally in check”. Book I, Chapter II # "אין ספק האמצעים הללו השגת כוח הם אכזרי והרסני של כל החיים התרבותי, וגם הנוצרים, ולא אדם אפילו, יש להימנע על ידי כל אחד. למעשה, חייו של אזרח פרטי יהיה עדיף על זה של מלך על חשבונם של החורבה של בני אדם כה רבים ". ספר לי, XXVI “Doubtless these means attaining power are cruel and destructive of all civilized life, and neither Christian, nor even human, and should be avoided by every one. In fact, the life of a private citizen would be preferable to that of a king at the expense of the ruin of so many human beings”. Book I, Chapter XXVI "עכשיו, ברפובליקה מתוקנת, זה לא אמור להיות צורך לנקוט אמצעים נוספים-חוקתית. . . . "אני ספר, XXXIV פרק “Now, in a well-ordered republic, it should never be necessary to resort to extra-constitutional measures. . . . ” # . . . הממשלות של אנשים הם טובים יותר מאלו של נסיכים ". ספר לי, LVIII פרק “. . . the governments of the people are better than those of princes”. Book I, Chapter LVIII # . . . אם נשווה את המגרעות של אנשים עם אלה של הנסיכים, כמו גם התכונות הטובות שלהם, נגלה העם נעלה בהרבה על כל זה טוב # המפואר. ספר לי, LVIII פרק “. . . if we compare the faults of a people with those of princes, as well as their respective good qualities, we shall find the people vastly superior in all that is good and glorious”. Book I, Chapter LVIII # עבור הממשלה מורכבת בעיקר כדי לשמור על הנושאים שלך, כי הם יהיו לא מסוגל, וגם לא נוטה לפגוע בך. . . . "הספר השני, XXIII פרק “For government consists mainly in so keeping your subjects that they shall be neither able, nor disposed to injure you. . . . ” Book II, Chapter XXII # . . . הנסיך אינו נהנו אי פעם על ידי הפיכת עצמו שנא ". בספר השלישי, פרק יט "בואו לא נסיכים להתלונן על הליקויים שבוצעו על ידי אנשים כפופים לסמכות שלהם, כי הם תוצאה לחלוטין מרשלנות שלהם או רע למשל". ג 'ספר, XXIX פרק 10 “. . . no prince is ever benefited by making himself hated”. Book III, Chapter XIX “Let not princes complain of the faults committed by the people subjected to their authority, for they result entirely from their own negligence or bad example”. Book III, Chapter XXIX 10 סוד הצלחתה של רומא באחד בקטעים הוא דן בסוד בצלחתה של רומא:"סוד הצלחתה של רומא" בעקבות ההיסטוריון הרומי טיטוס ליביוס, מקיאוולי מתעניין ברומא בתקווה לחשוף את סוד הצלחתה של העיר הקטנה אשר הפכה למעצמת-על לאורך מאות שנים. לדידו "ערים מעולם לא גדלו... אלא בזמן שחיו בחירות" (דיונים, חלק 2, פרק 2). אם כן, הסוד לתהילה הרומית היא אהבת החירות, אבל הדיונים דנים פחות ברומא ויותר בסיבות שבגינן האהבה העזה לחירות נמצאת היום במצב כה ירוד. מבין התשובות המרתקות של הספר, ישנה תובנה אחת הראויה לציון כאן והיא השבח למאבק הבין-אזרחי. ההיסטוריונים של רומא זיהו בצורה גורפת את השסע בין פשוטי העם לבין האליטה הרומית כסיבה העיקרית לקריסת הרפובליקה, אך מקיאוולי טוען בניגוד לכולם כי "הדנים לכף חובה את המהומות בין האצילים לפשוטי העם, נדמה לי שהם מגנים אותם דברים שהיו הסיבה הראשית לכך שרומא נשמרה חופשייה" (דיונים, חלק 1, פרק 4). איזו חוצפה! בזמן שכל מלומדי העולם העתיק מגנים את הפלגנות, את הסיעתיות ואת מלחמת האזרחים, מקיאוולי דווקא משבח את המהומות אשר לטענתו הצמיחו חירות! מקיאולי אומנם מודע לכך שהפלגנות יכולה גם להביא לאנרכיה, אולם הוא סבור שללא המאבקים הפנימיים אין ללהט החירות הבוער והחי סיכוי לבסס משטר של חירות. המסקנה המתבקשת היא חשדנות תמידית לשיח הקונצנזוס והאחדות, אשר אינו אלא מצייר הרמוניה ושלום בשעה שהוא מבסס דיכוי בזכות שאננות ואדישות העם. ההשלכה המיידית של תובנה זו היא שהחוק והצדק אינם פרי של בינה פוליטית, אלא תוצר של מאבק: החירות תלויה יותר בסירובו של העם ליפול קורבן בידי אליטות העסוקות ממילא במאבקי כוח, מאשר בחכמתו של מלך פילוסוף או במשפטנים רודפי צדק וחסרי עוצמה. על הספר "הנסיך"בויקיפדיה בעקבות העדות היום בבית המשפט, נזכרתי בפרק מספרו של מקיאבלי: על מזכיריהם של נסיכים בעקבות העדות היום בבית המשפט, נזכרתי בפרק מספרו של מקיאבלי: על מזכיריהם של נסיכים (עמוד -2251) בשל "זכויות יוצרים" אסתפק בציטוט קצר והמבין יבין והעיקר יסיק את המסקנה לגבי התנהגותו. והוא מסיים, מי שלא ינהג כך '''סוף רע ומר צפוי לזה או לזה קטגוריה:אישים באומות העולם